spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge Genius
The Adventures of Spongebob Squarepants: Sponge Genius is a spin-off created by SpongeWriter123/Thoughtful Productions Inc. Sandy creates unsuccesful invention and when Spongebob turns it on, he becomes a genius. His life starts changing. He is too smart to have a friendship with Patrick/Squidward/Sandy/Gary and to work for Mr. Krabs and such, BUT for his genius and inventions Spongebob gets a lot of money and becomes rich, but what about his former-friends..? Episodes Season 1 (March 2010 - April 2010) / 10 episodes Idea Corner Write down your episode idea/story and we'll discuss about this (It's better if before writing episode you write down your idea here) - 1.Spongebob becomes a teacher by SPONGIUS Hmm... Genius and teacher - well, there is a connection, but some geniuses think that's too low for them, some not, I hope. But what's gonna happen? Who are students? We need to discuss about this more. SpongeWriter123 06:02, March 19, 2010 (UTC) 2.Brainstorms (short) - SpongeBob misses his old brain, so he steals Patrick's and puts his brain in himself. But then the clever brain floats away to Sandy's weather generator for her treedome and makes it rain sweets and biccies! But then after eating most of the sweets the brain is too fat to move any further, and once all the sweets had been squeezed out of it, it is reunited with its owner. Meanwhile Patrick is desperate for another brain, so he makes a brain out of papier mache by William Leonard Very, very good. Do you have any idea what Spongebob did when was with Patrick's brain? Will Patrick reunite with his brain, too? We need to discuss about this more, though idea is better than last one... SpongeWriter123 18:27, March 24, 2010 (UTC) SpongeBob doesn't really do much in this episode - when he puts Pat's brain inside him he just goes "Duh." and falls down(which probably explains how dumb Patrick is). But at the end of the episode, he puts his own brain inside him and throws Patrick's in the bin. The question about Patrick is an easy one - most episodes don't show what will happen next. I hope my answers will make the episode more clear to you. Until next message...(bows and leaves) --Signing off...William Leonard! 18:56, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, in any case I can't deny that Patrick is dump. The episode is much more clear to me, but will Patrick reunite with his brain at all or this as individual episode, don't have plot-continue? Did you say "papier mache"? In what point, is this a "short"? In case it is, we would need to make two other "shorts"! (This is the last questions about this I hope) SpongeWriter123 19:26, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I did say papier mache, and this is a short because... well, because it is a short!--Signing off...William Leonard! 19:23, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! So much about this part! SpongeWriter123 19:52, March 30, 2010 (UTC) 3.Taking a Test by SPONGIUS Hmm... Test of what? Driving Test or Test At School from 1.?SpongeWriter123 09:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) 4.20% Less Pat (short) - SpongeBob and Patrick make a very tasty sweet, and it sells EVERYWHERE - in the Krusty Krab, the Snack Bar at Goo Lagoon, even the Chum Bucket(though no-one buys it there). But then SpongeBob and Patrick, after looking at a thrown-away sweet wrapper, realizes how much bad stuff it has! Soon, people are too sick to get out of their houses, and even the Krusty Krab closes! So Sponge and Pat make a sweet that makes everyone better! by William Leonard But Spongebob and Patrick are not friends anymore. We need to cut this to - Spongebob make a very tasty sweet..., don't you think? SpongeWriter123 18:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure. By the way, the title is a play on the words, '20% Less Fat'.--Signing off...William Leonard! 19:23, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! So much about this part! SpongeWriter123 19:52, March 30, 2010 (UTC) 5.Brainiac: Squidward Abuse (short) - Spongebob opens his own science TV show and it becomes extremely popular, until Patrick comes and ruins it. Spongebob loses his science partner because of Patrick so he chooses Squidward as his new partner! Soon, Squidward tries to escape the show, while it is still getting high ratings. Will Squidward stay or will the show's ratings plunge into Rock Bottom? by JellyfishJam38 Well, I don't have any question, but to come up with good character for Spongebob's science partner! SpongeWriter123 16:54, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, at least the last short's done. --Signing off...William Leonard! 19:23, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! So much about this part! SpongeWriter123 19:52, March 30, 2010 (UTC) 6.Squid or No Squid - Squidward goes missing and even Sandy's greatest tracking inventions can't find where he is, so can Spongebob think of a good enough invention to track down Squidward, or will Squidward never find his way back? (First episode out of two to have a Searching theme) by JellyfishJam38 So Sandy isn't wise enough? We need second two, then! SpongeWriter123 18:00, March 29, 2010 (UTC) 7.The Easter Bunnytron - It's almost Easter, so Mr. Krabs holds a huge Easter egg hunt. But he foolishly invites SpongeBob along and he tries to make the Easter Egg Hunt even more challenging with his Easter Bunnytron Type EESTR. When the Easter Egg Hunt starts, no-one can find a single egg - until SpongeBob comes along with 3 bags full to bursting with Easter eggs! Everyone gets their own back by taking all his eggs, but unfortunately Mr. Krabs was cheap enough to make Easter eggs out of RAW CHICKEN EGGS, so everyone makes a mess of themselves. Meanwhile, Squidward plays a trick on SpongeBob for when he comes back by putting gelatin in his luxury pool. by William Leonard Honestly, I have nothing to say or ask. Very good episode! - that's all! (This have SEARCHING Theme, right?) SpongeWriter123 13:42, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Idea Running Gag Corner Write down your humour! (It's better if before writing running gag under episode you write down your running gag here) - 1.The Chalkboard Gag - Everytime SpongeBob turns towards the class, Patrick sneaks in and writes something rude about SpongeBob on the chalkboard. Eventually, at the end of the episode SpongeBob catches Patrick, takes the chalk and writes something REALLY horrible about himself. Quickly he changes his name on the chalkboard to Patrick's by William Leonard in "SpongeBob Becomes A Teacher" It's a very, very good idea. We need to discuss about, what those something-rude are to use in transcript. SpongeWriter123 18:27, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, Patrick writes words like 'SpongeBob is a Duh Brain' and 'SpongeBob the Brainless Sponge'. All the students giggle, though SpongeBob never seems to notice. --Signing off...William Leonard! 18:56, March 24, 2010 (UTC) If you mean something like 'Nut Headed Sponge', then I get it, but how many times will this be used throughout the episode? (This is the last question I hope) SpongeWriter123 19:26, March 24, 2010 (UTC) About five or six times, I believe. But it's your choice to decide... --Signing off...William Leonard! 13:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I think I'm gonna limit it to five. Thanks! So much about this part! SpongeWriter123 13:42, March 31, 2010 (UTC) 2.The Study Gag - When Spongebob tries to study, in the background, the grading area says "Test Me...." by SPONGIUS in "SpongeBob Becomes A Teacher" Hmm... In what point "Test Me...."? SpongeWriter123 09:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) 3.The Puff Gag - Patrick keeps making Mrs. Puff puff up in one way or another when Spongebob is trying to listen to her by JellyfishJam38 in "Taking a Test" We need to think out what those way''s are? SpongeWriter123 13:51, March 28, 2010 (UTC) '''4.'The Easter Gag - At the beginning of the episode, when it's time for the Easter Egg Hunt, Patrick smothers egg yolk on his body. At the start of the Easter Egg Hunt, Patrick thinks he sees an Easter Egg and ends up rubbing thistles on him. When it's the end of the episode, and everyone's all covered in egg yolk, Patrick wipes yolk off people to smother on himself. by William Leonard in "The Easter Bunnytron" I like it! With you things are coming really fast, unlike others... SpongeWriter123 14:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I know! It's amazing, isn't it!--Signing off...William Leonard! 14:37, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Requests REQUEST! Please think out better title for "Spongebob becomes a teacher"! Schedule 1. Brainstorms (short) (SHORT Theme, Part 1) 2. 20% Less Pat (short) (SHORT Theme, Part 2) 3. Brainiac: Squidward Abuse (short) (SHORT Theme, Part 3) 4. Spongebob Becomes a Teacher (SCHOOL Theme, Part 1) 5. Taking a Test (SCHOOL Theme, Part 2) 6. Squid or No Squid (SEARCHING Theme, Part 1) 7. The Easter Bunnytron (SEARCHING Theme, Part 2) Workers Please add your name if you would like a job on the series. SpongeWriter123: Creator, Director, Executive Producer, Writer, Cleaner, Story Editor (Season 1 - present) MissAppear869: Writer (Season 1 - Present) SPONGIUS: Storyboard Director, Writer (Season 1 - present) William Leonard: Writer, Storyboard Artist, Creative Director, Co-Director (Season 1 - Present) JellyfishJam38: Writer (Season 1 - Present) Category:Spin-Offs